


Then We Were Two

by liveonanon



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, RST, UST, dub-con, tagged non-con just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonanon/pseuds/liveonanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kougami remembers what it means to be one.  Ginoza is particularly inscrutable.  Kagari is a voyeuristic enabler.  Tsunemori gets an eyeful more than what she planned for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then We Were Two

**Author's Note:**

> Read a few Gin/Kou fics and couldn't resist writing my own, especially since the last few episodes. I always imagine Ginoza being particularly Spock-ish when it comes to Kougami, in order to distance himself and keep his Hue - but if there's anyone who can break through, it would be Kougami.

Then we were two (2013.02.19)

 

CID was creepy at night. Tsunemori shrugged off the feeling of unease as she stepped through the doors towards the work area. Someone had turned the AC unnecessarily low and she muffled a sneeze as she entered the work room.

"Kougami-san?" Her voice was muted by the low hum of machinery around her. "Koga--"

Out of nowhere a hand whipped around her mouth and jerked her back into the shadows. She struggled like a cat doused in water until her nose caught up with her. The hand smelled like onions and cayenne pepper. And - lo and behold, she was right: when she looked back, it was only Kagari, eyes shining with the light from the servers, putting a finger to his lips.

 _> >See // good // event_ he signed to her.

 _> >I don't understand_ she signed back.

He gave her an exasperated look and just gestured around the corner.

A shadow crept around the terminals from the other side, noiseless and black. Sometimes Tsunemori came at odd hours to find Kunizuka, or Kougami working at their stations, but tonight there was no one except for the three of them.

No, wait. There was one more, slumped over the console. The shadow coalesced into Kougami, face sharply illuminated against the glare of the computer screen, hunkered like a gargoyle over the body that had fallen sideways over the keyboard. The last sentence on the screen read _The victim Kasugai Reina was then bludgeoned by the baseball bat that Takatori carried wiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_. He ignored it favor of turning the monitor off.

Now the room was completely dark. Kougami blinked, eyes adjusting, and found he could still make out Ginoza in the chair. One of his hands hovered over Ginoza's shoulder, feeling the echoing warmth, before he set it down resolutely against the dark fabric.

Nothing happened. Ginoza slept on, oblivious. His breath was slow and even, glasses squashed awkwardly against his face. Kougami couldn't even see the line of his dark eyelashes behind the reflective surface. His lips were slightly parted, one cheek undoubtedly tattooed with the print of his sleeve buttons. 

Like every time before, something - possessive? frustrated? fearful? - rolled down his throat at the sight. The point of physical contact felt like there were little tingles of flame licking his palm. Kougami swallowed, but couldn't take his eyes away.

If they were regular coworkers, Kougami would have shaken Ginoza awake, chuckled at the red mark where his glasses had dug into his nose, bundled up the half-asleep Inspector and sent him on his way. That would have been the end of that - Kougami Shinya, doing his civic duty. _But from the beginning Ginoza had never been just that._

He thought of grabbing the blanket in the lounge, shaking it over Ginoza's still form. Would he know in the morning who put it there? Would he even suspect? Or would he think it was someone carelessly thoughtful, like Tsunemori?

In the flickering lights of the servers, Ginoza shifted off the keyboard. Kougami let him and pushed it off to the side. A half-finished cup of coffee teetered precariously at the edge of the table and Kougami relocated it. In doing so his hand brushed Ginoza's hair and he paused, breath catching. It was soft, just like he remembered - humanly so, in all the ways that Ginoza was not. _Inspector Ginoza, proper as a stick-up-his-arse bastard should be and frigid as an ice sculpture to boot._ But before he could stop himself, he was tucking it behind one perfect, rounded ear.

He leaned down and took it in his teeth, worrying the lobe this way and that. Ginoza shifted in his chair. Kougami hooked his toes around one wheel to prevent it from rolling away.

He pressed his other hand over Ginoza's lax one. His mouth kissed a soundless line down Ginoza's jaw until he came to those lips. Awkwardly he pressed one there and in the exhale, he heard Ginoza whisper, "...Kou..."

He straightened, satisfied. That was the way it should be. One hand drifted to Ginoza's hair, stroking the straight bangs. The inspector let it fall into his eyes more often than not - none of that neat cut he sported when Sasayama had still been alive. Kougami had always been the one checking up on him, and now that they... _weren't_ , Ginoza had stopped caring for his own body.

 _What a waste._ He knew his old partner still ran the treadmills, lifted the weights, but the shoulders under the suit were small. After all, there was nothing to make muscles out of if Ginoza didn't eat.

He didn't have sex either. That was the only thing that led Kougami by the nose so thoroughly, so stupidly. Every morning Ginoza came to work pressed and proper, with not a trace of that well-fucked morning-after look. He had lost any of the scant good humor he had and he never smiled anymore, not even with his eyes. He had pulled back his personality from everything and everyone, drawing the layers around himself until Kougami thought it might have been a dream that once he had kissed Ginoza here, when everyone was gone, and Ginoza had desperately wrenched his tie forward and kissed back.

Idly he fingered Ginoza's hair and froze when he saw Ginoza's eyes were open.

"What are you still doing here?" he said lowly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ginoza replied. He sat up slowly, rubbing at his forehead. There were three button-marks on his cheek. He took off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose and that was when Kougami leaned in. Ginoza tasted the same, and Kougami wondered if Ginoza thought the same of him before the inspector pushed him away.

"Kougami." Ginoza's voice was still thick with sleep. "What are you doing."

"What are _you_ doing?" Kougami whispered harshly and swooped again. Ginoza's hands pushed against his shoulders but the kiss deepened and he felt resistance fly away. Kougami linked their hands together and slid one knee onto the chair. Ginoza's thigh was a bar of delicious heat from sitting in the chair for so long.

"Kougami--" Ginoza began, but the word came out strangled. Kougami made quick work of his tie and the first few buttons. He licked and nipped until Ginoza's breath turned ragged. "Kougami." This time there was the faintest trace of need, trembling under his ironfisted control. 

Kougami thought briefly of Hues and how if he really gave a damn, he wouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't stop. He had nothing; Ginoza was all he wanted. Breathing in Ginoza's scent, tasting Ginoza's throat - irrationally, he wanted to leave marks, even where nowhere anybody else could see, like on his ass. He wanted to squeeze until Ginoza writhed and bruised.

"Call me 'Kou', like you did when you were asleep," he said instead.

"I was _asleep_."

"Yes, and you used to call me that." _Do it again_ , he urged mentally. _Go on. Say it._

"You'd better stop, Kougami." The hope that flared, died just as fast. Ginoza's eyes, unhindered by his glasses, were glassy but very focused. He was slowly ticking awake with every passing second. "This isn't right."

"Yeah," Kougami said. His hand was already working on Ginoza's belt buckle. The two halves of that crisp white shirt fell to both sides like wings. _Nothing's right anymore. Everything is goddamn fucked up to the moon._

He could feel adrenaline singing as he pushed the regulation-issued underwear down. It was just like he remembered, soft and nestled against black curls. It pricked in interest at the first lap of his tongue, and quickened with every kiss he bestowed. He brushed the pad of his thumb up and down the sac behind and any other sane person would have given up and just scooted forward to let Kougami take what he wanted, but this was Ginoza - conflicted and injured and oh-so-beautiful when he lost control. He stayed exactly where he was in the chair. But that was the part Kougami had loved the most - dissolving Ginoza, and then putting him back together. The way Ginoza melted against him like he did for nobody else.

 _Mine_ he chanted with every lick. Ginoza's hands twitched and flexed on the faux leather next to his thighs. Kougami sucked him deep and he felt Ginoza drag a deep breath and let it out in a muted hiss. He tongued the balls, taking one and then the other into his mouth and was rewarded with a twitch of Ginoza's hips. When he looked up Ginoza was biting soundlessly into his own fist. 

"Gino," he murmured. Hot breath washed over the straining sex and he took pity on it, swirling his tongue around the head. He took Ginoza's unresisting free hand and placed it on his own head, where it instantly twined into black spikes. "Gino," he kissed the flat plane of heaving, trembling stomach and then engulfed him whole in one go.

Ginoza was still silent as he came, tugging Kougami's hair mercilessly this way and that. The chair creaked just a little. With one hand on Ginoza's calves, he could feel those socked toes curl violently inside of prim, polished shoes. It had been too long since he did this; a little leaked out of the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away with his sleeve and when he looked up, he saw Ginoza's eyes were still following him.

Purposefully he licked off a little on his top lip. Ginoza shifted, cock still hanging out of his trousers, his entire posture embarrassed but unafraid. Relaxed. Hope flared again.

He tucked Ginoza back in and carefully zipped him up . Then he nuzzled and kissed the curve of one cheek until Ginoza turned his head. Their lips and tongues locked and for the first time in months Kougami slid a hand to the nape of Ginoza's neck and pulled him forward, fingers combing. Ginoza let him tilt his head and ravish him until he made a low, desirous utterance. His pupils were blown and completely gone.

_You're beautiful._

"This is the way I love you," Kougami sighed. He cupped Ginoza's cheeks to kiss him more fully, until he was sure Ginoza had a good taste of himself. "The way I want us to be." _With you looking at me like I have all the answers._

But the shutters were already falling; Ginoza was breaking away, breathing heavily. The doors were sliding shut again as his hands shook free of Kougami's fingers to fall in his lap. He broke the smoldering, wanton gaze and sitting alone in a chair too big for him, he seemed to shrink back into himself.

"Kougami," Ginoza croaked brokenly. He reached for his glasses and put them on right before Kougami hugged him close. He couldn't see the inspector's face but he could imagine what it looked like when he said, "It...that's such a beautiful dream, Kou. _A dream you threw away._ "

His arms were like stone but somehow he disentangled them. When he dared to look again, there was only the littlest trace of softness around Ginoza's lips. He buttoned his shirt absently, with those fine, pale fingers. Kougami imagined leaning down, kissing those eyes, those lips - twining himself around that body. His own erection throbbed in his pants and he slid his legs to both sides of Ginoza's hips, leaning back against the work table. He undid his pants and right there, with his ex-lover watching, he put his nose in Ginoza's hair and jacked off into a handkerchief. It took less than two minutes.

The inspector didn't move when every muscle in him unwound and he leaned his forehead against the backrest. Kougami had to clean himself up and put his pants to rights. Then he led the two of them to the lounge, where they both collapsed, Ginoza taking his usual place on top of him, falling asleep almost immediately. Despite his post-coital drowsiness Kougami found sleep more elusive, but he too finally drifted off.

They were both awakened the next morning by the sound of Ginoza's communicator. He felt every muscle on top of him tighten, and then spring up as Ginoza registered the time. "Gino," he said, watching his old partner shrug his jacket back on. "Where're you going?"

"Meeting at seven. I have to go home to change first." And then that was it - the door closed behind him as Ginoza literally speed-walked to the elevator out of sight.

Later Tsunemori, a coffee cup clutched in her hands, confessed what she saw. "I won't tell anyone," she promised.

He snorted. "It's an open secret anyway. It's a miracle that he didn't notice that there were others around when we did it."

"Even Karanomori-san?"

"Even her."

They looked over the city, dyed in the colors of sunset, and he felt more than saw Tsunemori consider the murky depths of her coffee. "He thinks you threw him away in favor of the job, doesn't he?"

"And backstabs me now by doing the same. Before this, it'd been months since we touched." _Since he let me touch him._ He breathed nicotine poison out in a thin, gray line. Ginoza always made him goddamn melodramatic. "Whatever feelings he shows is like this smoke - now you see it, now you don't."

"But Ginoza-san was there last night. He was there for you." And because he knew her, Kougami knew she wasn't just glossing over the bad bits, she was honest-to-goodness serious. "He knows you love him." He really envied her then, that she could believe in _him_ and _love_. 

"Yeah," Kougami flicked ash over the edge clumsily. The possibility of confessing all of it to someone - the way he felt whenever Ginoza walked so carefully past him without even glancing, the way he took his work home rather than sit in the lounge and talk about their cases after most of the building had gone home - made a lump rise to his throat. He thought of the two Ginozas, the one that lay with his lap open and his eyes that looked only at him, and the one that took the extra step away from him so they wouldn't brush shoulders. The one that looked at him as if he saw through Kougami like he was nothing.

 _Nothing._ He had walked so fast out of the room - escaping from the space thad had once been _Kou-and-Gino_. Thankfully, though, as always Tsunemori was a good listener, and outside of what he had already told her, didn't expect anything else.

He chuckled humorlessly and let the butt fall. "Yeah. Right."

Just inside, hidden by the curtains, Ginoza's glasses flashed once in the sun before he turned and walked down the hall, as silently as he came.


End file.
